


Without Magic

by zoethemuppet



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Bisexuality, Falling In Love, Gay, M/M, Magic, Multi, Queer Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoethemuppet/pseuds/zoethemuppet
Summary: Eliot and Quentin have spent lifetimes together, but theyve spent just as many apart. In a parallel world without magic, can sparks still fly?AN: I'm really bad at summaries





	Without Magic

Most people suck. Most people only care that I can throw a party and appreciate the bonus that I make a damn good martini. Margo Hansen is not one of those people.  
  Standing at 5'3, with those beautiful brown locks(which were at the time down to her ass), wearing a friendly smile in a New York coffee shop around the corner from my second year apartment, she saved my life. She offered me the seat beside her, asked my name. She made me her friend, whether I wanted to be or not and when I asked why she just said "when you walked in, I knew." "Knew what?" "Knew you were my best friend and I was yours"  
   I'm still jealous of her instincts. Four years later as I watch her prepare the house for our first kickass party of the year, I'm jealous. It's not just her instinct though; it's her heart, the wall around it and the way she holds herself. It only takes one look for a stranger to know, they're just not good enough to break her heart.  
   Myself on the other hand, have my heart broken constantly. The amount of alchohol i rely on to mend the pieces is comparable to that of Tyrion Lannister, though I'm sure his royal imp-ness could still drink me under the table. She doesn't judge me though, she worries, but she doesn't judge.  
   "So how many are coming tonight?" I ask, helping her put up the valuables and then set up the bubble machine. "Well the usual, most of our class and the graduating, some of the alumni and of course, every new admission who's name and address I could get-" "yummy" "those poor boys never stood a chance did they?" "what can I say, they adore me" "and you adore them just as much" "it's their playful innocence, they just dont know the world yet" "and you do?" "Hey! I LIVED ON A FARM, I SAW THIN-" she puts her finger on my lips. "Shh, enough about that fucking farm" We smile as she drops her hand. "I'll make some drinks"

 


End file.
